Jaden Yuki and the Sacred Beasts: Year 1
by shadowdreamer19
Summary: Jaden is now at Hogwarts and he never felt happier. Till strange things begin to happen around him that no one can explain. Can it be Crowler trying to expel him? And will he and his friends figure out the Sacred Beasts?
1. The Fate

First things first I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX. The plot is confusing at first but I already planned everything out. This just the beginning but it will get better! Don't mind the grammatical mistakes I don't catch them easily! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold clear night at Domino city, the cars slowly disappeared off the streets as people went home from a long day at work. They go though the same routine and experiences they go through in life: childhood, school, marriage and the workforce. Yes, boring once your in school and not much excitement except for being entertained from movies, friends and travel. Well, these people what there are called Muggles which people in the wizarding world calls them.

The wizarding world population is very a small compared to the Muggle population. They are far different from the Muggles in many ways which is all thanks to magic. But this world is kept well secret form the Muggles for various reasons. They hide their identities by walking around wearing "Muggle" clothes and keep their magic away and only do it when they are around their people.

Of course new wizards and witches are born to this world some in their families home, St. Mungo's but most in which case a Muggle hospital. Here is where are story begins.

In Domino City Hospital; new babies were resting in the nursery who were born later that day or a few days ago. A women in blue scrubs doubled check each little one was asleep and have the proper name tags. After checking everything on her clipboard she heard a knock on the door. Another nurse needed her assistance after a couple gave birth to twins. She left the room making sure that cameras aimed at every corner and locked the door to the nursery. But no one not even her would expect what happens next.

_"Claudiro"_ the cameras lenses in the room shut instantly all in the same time. Out of nowhere an arm appeared with a long stick in its hand. The hand reached like it was touching a head. It pulled a cloak; an invisibility cloak off. A man with dark blue spiky hair long enough that a ponytail was in placed. His small reading glasses shined as he scanned the quiet room. He placed the magical cloak on top of a table and started to walk down the aisles of newborns dressed in blue or pink depending on their gender. Not bothering the girls but checked every boys name tag on the side of every case. He was looking for something more like a boy. But why?

Suddenly he heard a loud thud."Whose there?"

The man turned around with both of his hands up in the air turning to where the voice came from. Another man appeared who also had a wand but with light glowing on the tip of it which made it difficult to identify who he is.

"Tell me what made me hire you?" The mysteries man asked.

"Wanted to stay in the grounds" He quickly answered

"And..."

"...love Hogwarts than anything else" he answered slowly.

The mysteries man lowered his wand down revealing his face. His bald head shined from the light and a gray bread that only covered his neck. His ears stick out of his round head. Wearing a red robe with a bag tied around his waist.

"Sorry Banner. I just want to make sure your you" He said

"That's alright Sheppard! Next time give me a little warning I almost had a heart attack thinking the nurse came back!"

"Well whats going on right now I don't want to risk it!" Sheppard replied put his wand in his bag "Anyway I thought I told you everything is taking care of and explain when I get back! We placed a silent trigger charm if any wizard come to this hospital besides me and a few from the Ministry!"

"Oh I didn't know that!" Banner said "So I guess its not about the low birth problem anymore huh? I mean this is a first ever in history"

Sheppard shook his head.

"Well...the Ministry has that settled out so it will never happen again... for us. In other parts of the globe; future students that are going to North, South ,East ,West academies are fine. It's just that war we had against the Shadow Riders and their leader that screwed everything up course! With deaths of Muggles and our people along with destruction! That made families wait and so on till we are certain which we are now! Still we should be proud! The fighters are all educated from the finest wizard school of all Hogwarts!" Sheppard explained.

"That's good in 13 years I'll have a shorter list to read for the storing ceremony then!" Banner said.

"Well that settles that. Now for our real problem" Sheppard said. He walked past Banner to a crib that contains a little boy sleeping peacefully.

"His name is Jaden Yuki. Born last night right before the deadline for the incoming class coming in 13 years. Both parents are head of their departments in the Ministry and have no clue what lies ahead of him in his life." Sheppard slowly explained stroking the baby's head.

"The gift your talking about? Another boy..."

"Was born 2 two days ago with the same gift...I know. But from what you and me heard is far different from this"

"I wished it's not ture at all"

"Same here! I wished we know more why..."

"Why him! He's just an innocent baby and his fate already decided before he was born!"

"Even though the leader and the Shadow Rider's are gone. That leader must have planned something I just don't know what!" Shepphard snapped "I just want to know" He felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I know...with all these problems and questions we can't solve it all at once! We have time..13 years!"

"It's not easy to say this but Jaden has to face some of them even if he has to face her himself. Jaden has to understand..but when the time comes"

Banner nodded "So what are we going to do till then?"

Sheppard sighed and turned to him "I going to tell his parents tomorrow. If they believe me or not Jaden must not know ANYTHING about the wizarding world until he's 12 when he'll know about Hogwarts. That's the best plan I have." Banner nodded slowly looking concerned about Sheppard's plan. He was truly worried how Jaden is going to cope with the truth about who he really is thrown at him all at once. Sheppard looked at him as he wanted to ask him a favor.

"Banner" he said "You're one of mine best professors I ever had and Grounds Keeper all at once! I want you to help him when he's at age to make his transition smoothly."

"Promise" He replied.

"Best be going then I got a lot of things to take care of." Sheppard said. As he walked to where Banner first saw him he turned back looking at Banner. "Oh yeah! Make sure next time ask me where your going we don't want any trouble. So long!" He took his wand and tapped it on his head and then he was gone.

Banner looked at Jaden for one last time with a smile across his face.

"Well little guy you got a big life ahead of you! At least you won't be bored at all" Banner whispered then his eyes widened "PHAROH! I forgot to give him his 8 o'clock dinner!" Just then a baby girl next to Jaden's crib started to cry then next thing the whole nursing was echoing with cries.

"Ohh no I better go before Sheppard finds out. I hope he'll let me still have his cauldron cakes" he said swinging the invisibility cloak over himself and disappeared.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

Jaden arrived at the London train station the next morning. His parents just dropped him off told him to go on Platform 9 ¾ and have be there before 11:00. Jaden who was excited the whole trip down didn't worry at all until they hugged him good-bye and left.

Jaden was running with his cart scanning the numbers hanging above "Oh boy finally on my own. But I just wished they told me EXACTLY where 9 ¾ is! For a matter of fact that a weird number of a Platform!"

He tried asking a conductor and all his did was dying of laughter. Jaden shrugged and looked at the clock above him 10:50. He better find the train or else he won't be able to go to Hogwarts at all. As he strolled down the station he found the number 9 above him.

"Sweet must be close then" Jaden said. After he said that he heard a pair of wheels rolling behind him.

"Now are you sure that you have everything?" a women said.

"Yes mom you said that before we came in here?" a boy whined.

"That's what you said when we here 15 min ago! It's a good thing Zane had everything and came here earlier than we expected!" the women snapped. "9 ¾ is this way come on Blair!"

With that Jaden turned immediately around who it was. A women with dark blue hair wearing glasses also a long brown skirt along with a yellow t-shirt was walking next to a boy and a girl. Both children were about the same height but only one of them was pushing a cart. The boy had light blue puffy hair with a pair of round lens glasses on his nose. He wore a dark blue long sleeve and blue pants. He looked not happy at all for some reason. On the other hand the girl look like her mother instead with no glasses and her hair was longer. Wearing shorts and green t-shirt she was skipping around looking lively as can be.

Jaden followed behind them no doubt their going to the same train as him. They stopped in front of a brick wall which Jaden found odd.

"Excuse me" Jaden said. He pushed up to the women. The women looked at him and smiled.

"Can tell me where 9 ¾ is?" Jaden asked feeling a little uncomfortable asking.

"Oh you must be a first year!" she excitedly said "Syrus is a first year as well! Don't worry dear it's not hard as you think it is! Where are your parent I mean this is a big day for you?"

"They work at the Ministry so.." Jaden tried to explain.

"Oh that explains everything my husband just took the day of for this which he's at the station right now!" She said. "Now all you have to do is run straight into that wall and you'll be there"

"What?" Jaden responded

"Syrus why don't you show him how it's done." The woman asked her son. Syrus nervously hold on to his cart and ran to the wall. Next thing Jaden knew that he really went through the brick wall.

"Whoa!" Jaden jumped.

"See! Nothing to worry about! Now you give it a go!" The women smiled. Jaden nodded and looked at her daughter who was looking straight at him.

"Thanks again Mrs..."

"Truesdale! Hopefully you'll get to know my son or maybe be in the same house!" She chuckled.

"Nice to meet you then" Jaden said and looked at the girl "And you too maybe I'll see you again too!"

All the girl can do is blush and tried her best to cover her face as Jaden positioned himself to run. Jaden took one deep breath and charged towards the wall. Quickly closing him eyes thinking he won't make it. Next thing he heard was a whistle and people. Opening his eyes he was in a different train station. Far different from the London Station. Students were heaving their trunks on the train and other were saying good bye to their families. Some students were already on the train poking their heads out waving to their parents. Jaden looked up at a sign reading "9 ¾" along with that was the Hogwarts chest.

"Made it!" Jaden said. A conductor walked up to him carrying a list and looking at Jaden.

"Ticket?" he asked. Jaden hand over his train ticket to him for the conductor to stamp.

"Excellent! Now what year are you?" he then asked.

"I'm starting so.." Jaden trying to answer his question "A first year!" The conductor said "Well my boy then I'm the person to help you out! Follow me!"

Jaden followed the conductor as the weave through the last-minute students who are arriving. The conductor stopped at the shrinking pile of trunks which other workers were heaving them on to the train. The conductor made sure that Jaden"s trunk had his name tag and everything and told him that all the student's trunks and supplies are stored in the railroad car in the back and caboose.

"Now there are 5 railroad cars for the students. One for each year and the other one is for the prefects" The conductor explained. Jaden never heard of Prefects before but guessing they might be people watch them during the journey. "First years are the first car in the front simple as that!" He finally said. Jaden thanked him and gave him 5 sickles before he board on the train. Jaden stepped into the long car and was welcomed by students who were trying to find a compartment and introducing to one another. He walk down the long hall seeing that every compartment is full until he came upon an empty one. He slide the door open and as sat down he placed a box containing his uniform under his seat. He wasn't bothered at all because how much excitement he had that he's starting a adventure. Suddenly the train started to move and he can hear students yelling especially first years saying good-bye and they left the station.

On the road now Jaden was looking at the window only seeing a open field. He wished that he bought something to entertain him. All he has now is a handful of coins just in case and gave some sickles to the conductor who helped him and his wand. His parents told him that a wizard must have his wand at all times.

"Um..excuse me"

Jaden turned around to see who it was. Turns out it was the boy named Syrus standing outside of the compartment. He looked nervous as usually but the only thing different from the last time Jaden saw him was now there's a crack on right lens of his glasses.

"Is it ok I can...sit here? Everyone else is well...full." he asked.

Jaden smiled "Of course you can!" Syrus sat right across from him with a little grin.

"I'm Syrus by the way" He said

"Nice to meet you I'm Jaden Yuki! So excited?" Jaden said with a big smile on his face. Deep he feels really happy that he meet someone.

"Umm a little" Syrus responded

"A little? I mean this like my second time out of my house!" Jaden said. Syrus looked up surprised.

"Second time? Why?" Syrus said "Are you Muggle-born?" Jaden looked at him taking in what a Muggle-born is.

"What's a Muggle-born? Both of my parents are wizards! They just told me about a few months ago!" Jadan answered.

"Seriously?" Syrus sat up looking interested. Jaden explained to him about how he was taking cared by his nanny while his parent are working. About a few months ago he found out he's a wizard and they explained to him what the wizarding is like in their term. Syrus nodded at everything especially the only magical place he had been so far was Diagon Alley. Jaden concluded that he thinks there's more he wants to know.

"Why did your parents do that?" Syrus asked after Jaden finished his life story.

"I don't know. By their their terms they think I'll get hyper by it!"

"I can see why but still wow!" Syrus said "I've known I have been a wizard since long as I lived!"

Jaden eyes widened "Really how's that life?"

"Umm...great" Syrus said looking uncomfortable with that question. "So what did your parents told you so far about Hogwarts?"

"They told me just to learn as much as I can and be in Ravenclaw for some reason" Jadne shrugged" Sounded boring but it's a huge castle!"

"So your smart?"

"No I don't like even doing homework in the first place! Well my parents are always strict about education their head of their departments in the Ministry. Come to think about it that's like the only thing they talk about" Jaden answered

"What department do they work at?" Syrus asked

"Something about law and another about books" Jaden answered "They never told me any fun stuff in the wizarding world that's what I want to know!"

"My dad works at the Department of Magical self injuries" Sryus explained. "He comes home on some nights telling us like one time a wizard grow a few set of eyes on his back"

Jaden leaned forward amazed what he heard "Now that's interesting! What else that your dad told you?"

"After he told me that story I threw up and now on ran up to my room when he is about to tell another story. I never had a strong stomach!" Syrus said holding on his stomach.

"Cool! Your family sounds pretty awesome!" Jaden said.

"Ahh..umm...ah...thanks" Syrus said and grinned a bit. There was a knock on the door and they can see a shadow of a cart and plump women. Jaden opened the to see who it is.

"Like to buy some food? Going to be a long trip!" The plump women asked Jaden. Jaden scanned the cart and was surprised what he saw. Piles of bizarre sweets that he never seen and freshly wrapped sandwiches.

"What are those?" Jaden pointed out the pile of sweets.

"Ohh you never heard of any wizards sweets before?"

"Nope. But I'll take two of everything!" Jaden said. He knew there's a line of students who wanted to buy candy so he just bought his right away. With his arms full he returned to the compartment where Syrus was shocked how much stuff he bought.

"Hey I bought some for you too!" Jaden smiled. He placed the food next to him and told Syrus to sit on the other side.

15 minutes later...

"Okay this is Bertie Botts Beans but be careful when they say every flavor they mean EVERY flavor" Syrus explained as he finished up his Cauldron Cake. As they were eating Syrus explained all the wizard sweets to him as they finish them one by one.

Jaden popped a yellow bean in his mouth and after one chew his face turn green.

"Blah! Urgh that was earwax!" Jaden complained and quickly took a few bites from his turkey sandwich.

"Told you! I mean I always get the gross ones too. They're hard to tell from the yummy ones like carrot cake, shrimp and strawberry" Syrus said. Syrus's mode changed a lot since they started eating and gladly explained Jaden about the sweets. He gave some words of advice which were much needed when Jaden's tongue almost touch an acid pop.

"Just a question I was wondering. What's the big deal about the houses at Hogwarts?" Jaden asked as he exams a red bean.

"Well there are 4 houses and we are assigned to one." Syrus answered. "I don't know how my parents tell me it just ruins the one of the surprises at Hogwarts"

"So my family wants me in Ravenclaw. How about your family?" Jaden asked as he enjoy the ketchup flavored bean.

"Mostly Gryffindor" Syrus said. He frown looking like he didn't want to talk about it all. Jaden noticed "Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" Syrus changed his mode again and pretended to happily finish his Pumpkin Pastry. As they were almost done there was one more candy to open.

"So what is this" Jaden asked struggling to open the small blue triangle shaped box. Syrus looked at him and gasped.

Syrus wazed both of his hands "WAIT JADEN DON'T!" too late a dark brown frog hopped out of the box and jumped out through the cracked window.

"That's a chocolate frog. You need to tap your wand on it to stop it" Syrus explained "But at least you get your famous witches and wizard card. See what you got!"

Jaden popped out a card form the box and examined it. "I got Shepherd" Jaden said looking the man in the pictures. While Jaden was reading the description of the card, Syrus took his wand out as he opened his frog. After Jaden finished skimming through the description of the card he looked at the picture again. _"So this is our headmaster. Cool guy!"_ he thought. Just then he heard a splat from Syrus's direction and turned around. Syrus who is still handing his wand has chocolate splatted all over his face.

"Ah what happened?" Jaden asked and looked at the box which was coated with thick chocolate. Syrus slowly turn to him "This is.. my first time" he said and begin to wipe of the chocolate form his face.

"Did you ever use you wand before?" Jaden asked helping cleaning up the mess.

"No I mean that was a simple tap it was suppose to work!" Syrus "Mean this is a hand-me-down wand so I guess that's the problem."

"Seriously that dude at the wand store told me the wand chooses it's wizard" Jaden said.

"Well this didn't chose me! I..got it from someone else" Syrus said. After they cleaned everything up all was left was the huge bag of Every Flavor Beans.

"So know any spells?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head "Nope I was going to ask you the same thing". Jaden pulled out his wand from his pocket "It won't kill to try"

"Well I do have one spell that my sister told me turning Every Flavor beans to knuts" Syrus said

Then the door of their compartment slide opened. A boy with sleek gray hair wearing the Hogwarts uniform stood by the door. The Hogwarts uniform which he is wearing is a black robe, gray pants, nice black shoes, a gray v-neck jumper and underneath it was a white shirt and a black tie with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Did anyone seen a rat? Some boy let it loose." He said. Jaden and Syrus shook their heads but did explain why they heard screaming from the other compartment. Then the uniformed boy looked and Syrus's wand.

"Oh your doing magic I see. Let's see it" He said.

Syrus who was now shaking a bit since there's one more witness in the compartment. He raise his wand said "Beans beans go away make money so I can go away". The only thing happened was white smoke coming out from the tip of his wand.

"Really...that's a spell" The boy replied. He sat right across from Syrus and pulled out his wand and point it straight at Syrus. "Allow me" He said. Syrus looked terrified with the boy's wand pointing at him. Jaden watched to see what he was about to do.

"_Oculus Reparo_" He said. The cracks from Syrus's right lens repaired itself making the lens look brand new.

"Cool" Jaden said

"Um thanks" Syrus added looked at his now repaired glasses.

"No problem. But you should really have start reading your spell books." He said

"Didn't even crack open mine yet" Jaden said. "So what's your name?"

"Bastion Misawa" He said proudly "Like you I'm excited to be here just found out I was wizard 5 months ago."

"Same here. I knew someone is going to be in the same boat as me!" Jaden said. "Oh I'm Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus"

"Truesdale" Syrus added.

"Pleasure. So I guess your Muggle-born like me then"

"No Family of wizards just that my parents just told me a few months ago" Jaden explained "What is a Muggle-born anyway?"

"A Muggle-born is a wizard or witch born to a family of Muggles. 5 months ago a wizard from the Ministry hand delivered my letter and had to explain me and my parents everything." Bastion explained "My parents were thrilled and so was I after he explained. Ever since I got my supplies I couldn't stop reading after all I did bought a few extra books"

"Sweet so did you figure out what house your going to be in?" Jaden asked.

"Well I read _The History of Hogwarts_ and to a quiz while waiting in the Department of new Muggle-Borns. Found out I'm fit perfectly into Ravenclaw 95% chance. That house takes students who bear intelligence and creativity which I think you should know" Bastion explained.

Jaden and Syrus shock their heads.

"My family is always in Gryffindor" Syrus said "All I know their symbol is a lion"

"Courage and Chivalry" Bastion explained " 5% of my results told me I should be in Gryffindor which I found very interesting."

Jaden thought for a second _"You know Gryffindor sounds really cool"_

"How about the snake and badger on the crest thing too?" Jaden asked.

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin" Syrus answered

"Hufflepuff is most inclusive with friendship, loyalty and hard work" Bastion explained "As for Slytherin that take cunning and power-hunger qualities. Also they never take anyone Muggle-born"

"That's good to know!" Jaden said

"Now I think I'm going to ask to the conductor to see how long when we're going to be there" Bastion got up and headed to the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Syrus you got chocolate on the side of your mouth and I prefer you two should get into you uniforms right away. So long!" Bastion said and left.

"Well that was awesome meeting something new!" Jaden spoke up "Hey! Let's find that rat!"

"What!" Syrus said "I mean they should have found it by now and don't you think we should get ready?"

"We got time Sy. Sy! That's what I'm going to call you for now on!" Jaden said and left the compartment. Syrus sighed and followed him. Some of the compartment curtains were closed as some first years are changing to their uniforms.

"So how many of us are there?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"Well usually each year there are 80 students. 20 for each house with 10 boys and 10 girls" Syrus explains which for a second Jaden thought he sound like Bastion.

"Well for our class we have I think 60 my dad told me. 30 girls and 30 boys." Syrus said "Some thing or whatever didn't understand what my dad say"

Suddenly Jaden bumped into someone and fell down to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up who he accidentally bumped into. A boy about the same height as him but has thick black spiky hair. His skin was pale and his eyes look cold. He had 2 boys behind him with their arms crossed on their chest.

"Watch where your going slacker!" he said giving a cold look at Jaden.

"Sorry man I'm walking around" Jaden said

"Well watch your step next time"

"Hi Jaden Yuki by the way"

"Wait last name Yuki...Ha!"

"Why's that?" Jaden asked

"Heard your parents isolated you from magic till now bo-ho" he said

"How did you know?" Jaden asked getting up from the floor.

The name's Chazz Princeton. My family is well know in this world and they know everything that going on!" Chazz said. Then he turned to Syrus.

"Blue hair and those glasses. Must be a Truesdale" staring at him "Did you father have to take a double shift just to buy to things for school"

Syrus just stood there with eyes starting to water up. Jaden who just had enough with Chazz's taunting.

"Hey leave my friend alone! He didn't anything to you!" Jaden said. Without thinking he pulled out his wand and pointed at Chazz.

"Ooo I'm so scared what scary spells that you'll throw at me!" Chazz laughed along with his 2 friends.

"Well... I didn't learn any yet but I just want to leave him alone!"

Chazz pulled out his wand and pointed back at Jaden.

"Nobody messes with Chazz" One of his friends said who had black hair.

"His family is one of the richest families of all the wizarding world" The guy with blue curly hair said.

"Listen if you apologize to Syrus everything is cool" Jaden added "There's no reason to be enemies!"

"Shut it Slacker!" Chazz barked.

"Leave them alone!"

All the boys turned to where Chazz's back was facing. A girl with long blonde hair stood there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing her school uniform. The only difference between the boys is instead of pants; a long gray pleated skirt, long gray socks and black girl shoes. She gave a disgusted at Chazz and his goons.

"You should be ashamed they never did anything to you! Were not even at school yet and your already stirring trouble!" she said "Let them go or else I'm telling a conductor!"

Chazz lowered his wand "Come on boys! Why are we hanging out with these losers anyway!" then he and his 2 goons walked back to their compartment.

"Thanks" Jaden said to the girl. "I'm Jaden and this is Syrus"

"Hi" Syrus said wiping his eyes. He was no comfortable at all even talking to a girl.

"I'm Alexis! Just ignore them at all cost! They have been making trouble since we departed" She explained "You two should get your uniforms on! Were arriving about 20 minutes!"

"Your not the first one who said that to us" Syrus looked at Jaden "Told you!" he whispered to him.

"Guess we'll be seeing you then and thanks for the help!" Jaden said.

"You're welcome!" Alexis replied "As for spells I prefer you should start learning some!" she smiled and walked back to a compartment full giggling girls.

Jaden and Syrus returned to their compartment and closed the curtain with it. They removed their normal clothing and put on their uniforms. When they were finished they looked at each other and their uniforms.

"Is it me or does this feel weird?" Syrus asked. Trying to straighten his tie. Syrus's uniform in Jaden's view looks a little big for him and not to mention worn out a bit.

"Comfortable but not my style" Jaden said looking at his. He decided to leave his white shirt untucked leaving the bottom as sticking out from the bottom of his gray jumper.

Suddenly the speaker came on _"Ladies and Gentleman we are about to reach Hogsmeade station. Please be dressed in uniform leave you items in the compartment they'll be delivered to your dormitory. First years please follow the Prefects instructions. Thank you and have a wonderful term!"_

The train was slowing down and Jaden poked his head out of the window to see if he came get a glemce of the castle. All he can see was a tip a tower while everything else was blocked by trees.

Jaden broke the silence "This is it Sy! Ready?"

Syrus nodded slowly and looked out the window. Suddenly Jaden heard a odd hoot out of nowhere.

Jaden looked around _"What was that?" _


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

I edited the first 3 chapters to make it more understandable. Enjoy!

* * *

Jaden and Syrus walked out from their compartment to join the crowded hallway of confused first years figuring out where too go. A older student came into the car whose inside of his robes are blue and the a crest on his robe is shown a bird.

"Attention First years!" He shouted "Please exit to the doors on your right and form the group by the Hogsmeade station sign!"

Jaden following the other first years to one of the exits and finally stepped out of the train. It was nighttime of course and the weather was comfortable. The upperclassmen were walking down a small road as he and the first years stood by the sign. Workers started to appeared as they began to unloads students trucks.

"I wonder how long we're going to be standing here?" boy whispered to his group of new friends.

"I want to get this over with it smells here!" one girl cried out

"Geez a lot of people don't have the patience" Jaden whispered to Syrus as he was watching the workers.

"Well I mean were kinda left here" Syrus shrugged

"Ah Jaden my boy!" Someone called out. It was Banner wearing his usual outfit and a long black robe. Pharaoh was held in one of his arms and a lantern in the other.

"Hey Professor Banner! What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"What? I'm also the grounds-keeper at the school and part of my duties is taking the first years up to the school!" He replied "Now excuse me while I get your classmate attention"

"You've know him?" Syrus whispered the only Jaden can hear as Banner howled at the first years in a nice way.

"Alright first years follow me and stay together!" They marched the opposite way where the upperclassmen went. The were walking on solid earth as the reach at the shore the giant lake. Banner faced them telling them to stop where they are.

He quickly did a headcount to make sure everyone is here " 57,58, 59...ah ha! And 60! Excellent everyone is here!" he said finally finding Syrus. Syrus was not happy that he is the smallest in his class.

"Hey your right we do only have 60" Jaden told Syrus

Banner cleared his throat "Ok well since you students are the smallest class ever it's going to be pretty easy night! So we have 21 boats here. One for me of course and 20 for the rest of you. I would always say 4 students a boat but this year 3 please! No more no less!" The first years scrambled around to find a boat. Some girls try to form groups as the boys grabbed dibs on the boats in the front. Luckily for Jaden and Syrus they grabbed the boat that was next to them. As they settled in their boat, Bastion came up to them.

"Mind that I join you guys?" Bastion asked.

"Hop in!" Jaden said. Bastion sat in the back of the boat and sighed.

"I can't believe how everyone here is very picky it's just a boat" Syrus said "And why are doing this anyway in the first place"

"It's a Hogwarts tradition Syrus. All first years cross the lake to get to the castle" Bastion explained.

When everyone was finally settling in a boat Banner stood up from his "Please keep all limbs inside your boat and as part of the tradition here; please no talking until upon arrival! Oh and also NO STANDING!"

"Um just kinda realized this...were not in the water so do we have to get out push it to the water?" Jaden spoke up looking down at the muddy ground.

"You'll see" Bastion smiled.

Jaden felt a huge jerk in the boat as well as the others. Syrus landed on Jaden by accident as the boats moved on their own. "Sweet guess were going on a ride!" Jaden said looking down again watching as their boat moved from the shore into the water. A few student freaked out for a bit but of course this is all magic.

Finally all the boats were sailing smoothly on the calm dark water. Jaden saw Chazz and his friend's boat in front of them looking they weren't enjoying the experience on bit. Just right next to them was the boat that has Alexis in with 2 other girls who were pointing at one of the boats containing boys.

"Just right around the trees we have full view of the castle!" A boy spoke up.

"Thank you for the heads up!" Banner said letting that slide. Pharaoh leaned against the bow of the boat as Banner petted him. It felt forever but finally reached the giant lake; but none was looking at the lake at all. They were all looking at the castle.

"Whoa" Jaden muttered "It's bigger than I thought! What do you think Sy...Sy?" He looked down and saw Syrus was ducked down covering his face.

"Sorry I'm afraid of open waters" Syrus muffled through his robes. Bastion like all the other students had their eyes glued to the castle ignoring the sounds around them.

"Come on Sy your never going to see this view again!" Jaden whispered to him. Syrus sat up "Don't look at the water! Don't look at the wat... whoa!" he was now amazed how big the castle was. They just stared at till they reached the little boathouse. Everyone was trying to get off at once as they meet up with Banner again who was waiting for them at the foot of a very long steep stone stairway to the castle. The stairs zig-zag on the mountain and there were a few flat platforms on it reaching to the castle. Syrus did a huge gulp as he looked up at the staircase.

"Do we really have to climb up there! It's going to ruin my brand new shoes!" one girl barked up looking pissed off what they have to do next.

"Relax it's not as bad as you think! Now we are expected by everyone!" Banner said. They started climbing and now even on the first platform yet students were already complaining.

"My feet are already killing me!" Chazz cried "A Princeton shouldn't be treated like this!"

"This is good for you my students!" Banner replied. Jaden didn't matter at all only looking forward getting inside the castle. Syrus was falling behind a bit as he was huffing and puffing. Jaden looked back when he realized Syrus was not next to him. He quickly went down to check on him.

"Are you ok Sy?" Jaden asked getting down to his eye level. Syrus catch his breath "I forgot my inhaler in the rail car I didn't know we have to do..all...this...walking"

Jaden smiled he turned around "Hop on"

Syrus looked at him "What!"

"Hop on Sy! I'm not going to leave you behind!"

Syrus sighed and he got on Jaden's back. They climbed up the stairs more and more but no one can keep up with Banner who was already at the top waving at them. Finally everyone made it huffing and puffing as they rubbed their sore feet.

Jaden let go of Syrus as they joined the group. They walked up to Banner who was standing in front of a large double-doors going into the castle. All of the students looked at Banner waiting what they have to do now.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now before you sit down with the other students, you'll be stored into one of the 4 houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now all your 4 years here your house is like you family and also a team. Here you earn house points if you do a good deed; break the rules and you'll lose house points. The house with the most points wins the house cup!" Banner explained "Now I must check if they are ready so please stay in the entrance courtyard. I'll be back soon! Come on Pharaoh!" Pharaoh followed his master inside leaving a group of chattering first years.

Jaden stomach growled "Man I hope we have dinner soon! I'm starving!"

Suddenly one girl shrieked and pointed up to the sky. About a dozen of ghosts were hovering over them looking down at the first years. It was clear what they were wearing and some have blood splattered all over their clothing.

"Why this a small group of first years! Guess the rumors are true" a lady ghost said she was wearing a 14th century gown.

"They look pretty shocked I say" a old man said "Told you we should have waited till the feast!"

"But they aren't that scared of us except for the tiny blue haired boy over there!" another women pointed out. The students started to laugh when they saw Syrus hiding behind Jaden when the ghosts first appeared.

"Well I hope to see some of you in Ravenclaw!" One lady said as the flew though the castle walls. After the ghosts left everyone was kinda scattered around the courtyard. Chazz now has a bunch of boys surrounding him as he talks about how he can afford the best. Alexis stood with her circle of girls as they pointed out some boys who they call "cute". Unlike the girls in her group, she just rolled her eyes. On the other side of the courtyard, Bastion was muttering spells that he learned so far all alone. Finally Banner swung one of the large doors opened carrying a scroll in his hand "First year were ready for you!". Just then everyone darted toward the door. Banner jumped and scream "STOP!"

The students halted right in front of Banner as he was holding his hands high. Banner took a hug sigh of relief "Now I need a line in 2's please". Students quickly assembled a line in just second eagerly to get instead of the castle. Jaden and Syrus stood next to each other as they waited for Banner next direction.

"Now follow me please" he said. They followed him threw the door entering a large empty hall where one side was a statue and the other side if a giant staircase. The went the one more large double door where everything was different. The Great Hall was huge. Four large table full of students looked straight at them. As they walk between two of the tables Jaden notice each tables uniform was different by their robes. At the other side of the hall the was a platform where the teachers table was facing the whole hall.

"Check out the ceiling Jaden!" Syrus said pointing to the ceiling. Candles were floating above them and clearly see the night sky. As the first year students walked down the table they were gathered in front of the platform. They were not only facing the teachers but a stool was right in front of them with a old wizard's hat on it. Banner stood next to the hat and waited for everyone to calm down. "Is it me or does that hat have a face?" A girl asked her friend.

Jaden looked at the teachers table and the first person he saw was their Headmaster; Shepherd the one in Jaden first wizard's card. Headmaster Shepherd stood up and looked at the first year and smiled. He wore a long dark red robe and his bald head shined brightly.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Now without further ado I would like the sorting ceremony to begin so Banner if you please!" Shepherd said sitting back down. Banner unscrolled the paper that he was caring and looked at the list "When I call your name please come and take a seat on this stool and you'll be assigned into your houses" he removed the hat from the stool and he cleared his throat.

"Abercon, River" He called out. A boy with a straight black hair slowly emerged from the group of first years and sat on the stool. He looked uncomfortable even being the first student to be sorted. Banner then dropped the hat on top of his head which cover eyes. It was quiet. Dead quiet.

Suddenly the hat's mouth ripped opened "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted. About half of the first year including Jaden and Syrus jumped. The table on the right where they walk thought stood up and exploded in cheers as River sat down with receiving a few handshakes from the Ravenclaw table.

"So that hat makes the decisions!" Jaden said who was jumping up and down "I wanna go next!"

Syrus who was still shaken from the hat looked at him "It goes alphabetical order so your last name..."

"Awww...oh well I mean we know what to do now right?" Jaden said. Bastion leaned towards Jaden "The hat reads everything in your mind" Bastion whispered to him "I thought you might want to know"

"Not even school started and I already liking it!" Jaden smiled at Bastion. The cheering finally died down they wait to hear the next name.

"Aggie, Kimberly" Banner called out. A girl with light curly blonde hair stepped up and soon the hat was dropped on her head. The hat moved on it's own again and started to speak "Hmm...where should I put you? Very friendly I see! Well I guess I know...HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the far left now exploded in cheers as Kimberly made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Guess were going to be standing here for awhile" Syrus said. He was moving around to get a better view "Come on being small is already unfair!"

Banner called on another girl name Jasmine Avery a red head who was on the same boat as Alexis. The hat only made made noises thinking where to place her and finally declaring her a Gryffindor. The table on the left between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw exploded into cheer welcoming her.

One-by-one students came up to be stored in their house. Some took a whole minute while other only took a few seconds. Syrus pointed out the students so far placed in Slytherin were quickly stored. When he said that a boy named Victor was not only had the hat on for 5 seconds as the hat roared SLYTHERIN!

Banner took a deep breath "On the halfway point now! Let's see...Misawa, Bastion!"

Bastion gasped a bit when he heard his name called and took a deep breath. "Good luck!" Jaden whispered as Bastion proceeded to the platform. He took a sit on the stool and Banner dropped the hat on him.

"Hmm...let's see...no...interesting" the hat muttered as he read Bastion's head "Umm-hmm...ok...GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauded as they welcome Bastion who was smiling as he sat down.

"I thought he wants to be in Ravenclaw?" Syrus whispered. Jaden just shrugged as the hat was dropped on "Mutt, Jane". After 5 students who were stored after Bastion; Banner called out one familiar name.

"Princeton Chazz" Banner called.

"Out of my way" Chazz pushed Syrus over marching to the platform. He sat down with his arms crossed. Banner was about to drop the hat on him but the it already spoke "SLYTHERIN!". Chazz smiled as he got up and joined the Slytherin table where all of his friends were waiting.

"Just hope were not going to be in his house!" Syrus shook "Aww man they're getting close!"

"For what?" Jaden asked as Alexis' other friend Mindy was declared a Gryffindor and running to the table hugging her Jasmine and a few other girls who were stored beforehand.

"My name is coming up...My name!" Syrus cried trying to not look at Jaden.

"You should be excited Sy! Soon before you know it it'll be all over!" Jaden patted him on the head. Syrus just stood there quiet.

"Rhodes, Alexis" Banner called out. Alexis walked and took a seat on the stool. She looked calm and the hat dropped over her eyes.

It wasn't long that the hat ripped open his mouth "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried. The Gryffindor table cheered as they welcomed Alexis as she sat next to her girlfriends.

Banner called on more students that are stored into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The first seemed to be evened out into the four houses as Banner was down to the last students which included Jaden and Syrus.

Banner looked at his list "Truesdale, Syrus" looking at the remaining students. Syrus gasped when his name got called. He so nervous that he tripped on the way to the stool. Finally sitting down, Banner dropped the hat that almost cover his whole head. The hall was silent as the hat was deciding where to put him. It took longer than anyone to be stored as the hat carefully read Syrus' mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared. The Gryffindor table got up and cheered as Syrus slowly got up and walked to the table. He looked upset as he sat next to Bastion.

Jaden watch the last people to be stored. After Quinlyn Young became a Ravenclaw; Jaden looked around. He is the last person to get stored.

"Yuki, Jaden" Banner called looking directly at Jaden.

"Finally!" Jaden ran up and sat on the stool. Looking up as the hat dropped on his head.

"Hmmm...very difficult...very interesting thought! Very brave...friendship...but desired to be the best of all! So the question is where to put you?" the hat said out loud.

"_I think Slytherin sounds a right fit for you"_ the hat whispered only Jaden can here _"Suitable friends and greatness"_

Jaden looked at the Slytherin table where Chazz and his friends are. All of them didn't look friendly at all. Most of them looked cold-hearted or hard-faced. _"Me with them?"_

Jaden then looked at Syrus at the Gryffindor table. He along with Bastion, Alexis and the other Gryffindors were looking at him. Syrus looked worried as he watched that any minute now Jaden will be sorted.

He shook his head "_No"_

With that Jaden heard that same hoot in the train and he understood what it said _"Believe"_

"No huh? Oh...I see your reason then better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheer as they welcome their last member in their house. Jaden smiled and laughed as he ran to the table. Banner who removed the hat from Jaden smiled and clapped for him.

"Jaden!" Syrus cheered he was happier than Jaden ever seen. He smiled as Jaden sat across from him

"Guess were going to be hanging out more often huh Sy?" Jaden smiled.


End file.
